Why Candy and Love Notes Don't Mix
by PikaYoshiGirl
Summary: One-Shot. Pikachu finds a note that's addressed to her, and it's attached to a cute candy. It's from her 'secret admirer.' Wait until she finds out who it's REALLY from...! Plot twist at the end! Very short, light humor.


**(A/N) Alrighty then, peoples, this is my first ever fanfic to ever be submitted onto a fanfiction website. I wrote short fanfics before, but they only lasted for a paragraph and I never continued them. Anyways, might I add that almost all the events in this story happened to me in real life? That's where I got the candy exchange and 'love note' ideas from.**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just their personalities. I don't even own the 'Candy Gram' name; my school did.

**Also, this is a very short one-shot-only about 1,700-some words...but if you like it, be assured that I'll write more in the future.**

--

It was another normal day here at school-as normal as they get-until the last class of the day, the time at which something wonderful, and then terrible, occurred to me. In case you didn't know, I'm a female Pikachu. But that's…not the wonderful thing (as I was unfortunately about to find out). For the time being, though, was this wonderful thing a cookie for me to eat in the middle of class? Well, almost. It was a candy, actually…a candy that was supposedly sent to me with love from 'my secret admirer.' Now see the terrible side of all this mishap…

My school was not doing very well in the money department. It only had a few thousands here and there to help sustain it…even _I _ could get higher than that. (While eating sugar, mind you…) We decided to start a fundraiser that the kiddos here would enjoy-you buy a candy at lunch, address it to someone, and give it to the candy giver. Then, 'the giver' would then deliver the candy you bought to the person you addressed it to. They were given out at the end of the day, and were called, 'Candy Grams.' Sure enough, I got one…but there was no signed name where the 'PUT NAME HERE' line was. Were they stupid? (It turns out later that I got this guess right). Right when I received the thing, Kirby shouts, "YOU GOT CANDY!" like a moron, in a, might I mention, robotic-sounding voice. What is he, a computer? The class looked at me expectantly for a few moments…pfft, as if I would actually tell _them _who it was from.

I'll continue from here, where half the fun and half the horror began, in room 202, AKA Hell.

I took a gander around at my class, which pretty much focused their attention back to doing nothing at the moment, 'cause the dumb substitute didn't know a thing about Science. Who would be _weird _enough to do send a love note, in my own class?! And of all morons here, why did _I_ have to be picked to get it?! Well, maybe this person was older than me. I was in 7th grade here, so maybe an 8th grader boy sent it to me. But the boys in that class were _monstrosities_, (and I mean it!) so I decided to move onto the next possibility: a boy in _my_ class. Not many lookers in here, either. But there is Yoshi, and he's nice. He's also my best friend. But I'm not in _love_ with him. Then there's Kirby. He's cool and all, don't get me wrong, but I really hope it's not him, 'cause I can just imagine a situation turning out right, and I mean RIGHT now: I'd flat out turn him down. And then he would cry. And I hate it when he cries-not out of sympathy, but because he just doesn't shut up fast enough. (Kidding!)

I took a quick look over across the hallway-the class Squirtle is in. He's younger than me. I look at him for one second, see him smile at me out of the corner of my eye-and then I slowly turn my head back to the 'love note' I had, and banged my head on the desk (I then received odd stares from my classmates). I never looked back across the hallway again. (Why did I even bother with this? I REALLY don't want Squirtle to like me.) But maybe I'm overreacting…because me being with him would be screwed up anyway, in more ways than one.

So then I ponder the possibility that there's someone else in that class that might like me, but I don't want some creepy kiddo liking me, and my eyes widen with fear. I shutter at the thought of how that horrifying experience would turn out.

All of a sudden, BAM! Kirby turns around in his seat (he's loud sometimes) and sees the note. He grabs it while I was in nightmare land-when I was still thinking about the possibility of a kiddo liking me-and he reads the note to himself. OH NO! Then he says to me, "Now who do you think this is from?" He isn't smiling, just staring. I replied, "I don't know." Then Kirby tells me to ask the teacher, just for advice on what to do about it. No one is laughing. So I ask the teacher who's substituting for the moment...Bowser. 'A double whammy', I thought. 'This school never has a definite teacher for more than a day.' I show him the note, and ask him who he thinks it's from. Grumpy Bowser tells me that he knows who sent it, but he doesn't want to say. That's good, that helps. Yeah.

I told my classmates that the teacher really does know, but he won't tell me. Everyone helps me to find out who it is-and I mean everyone. I guess that means it's no one in my class, unless they're trying to cover their self up. How thoughtful of them! However, I kinda wish it _was_ someone in my class, because anyone in here is better than the 8th graders, or the 6th graders (could this admirer be younger? I sure as heck hope not!). Oh well, I was doomed from the start anyway.

Yoshi then spoke up. "Maybe it's just from a friend, you know, to brighten your day." For the hundredth time, I take a look around the class again, never realizing just how….how….INSANE they all were. I mean, wouldn't the girls be yanking my tail and tossing me out the window by now? And the boys-why were they helping? Why wasn't there any teasing? Am I delusional? Maybe this is a dream. I pinch my ear (even more odd stares from the classmates), but I don't wake up.

THIS…IS...MADNESS! My head aches at the thought of finding out who it the admirer, in front of the pupils of room 202 AKA Hell. …If it _was_ Yoshi, that would've been sweet of him. But the moment was about to get…SOUR! (Wow, that was terrible.) The bell rang, meaning it was the end of the day! I race out of school, climb down the steps outside, and stop. Someone was calling me. I turn around, and I see Torchic. Now I know she can deliver some terrible news sometimes, so I take a step back. She hops forward. "Um, that candy…_I_ gave it to you, 'cause I wanted you to feel special!" My mouth was hanging. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT? It was all a joke?" She stammered, "N-n-n-no! It's just that, you're a nice person, and I didn't want you to feel like the rest of _those" -_She points a random claw out at a passing group, made up of Pichu, Jigglypuff, and a mudkip, who were laughing idiotically- "morons. Our school's been through financial problems, and _we've_ been through problems dealing with the new kids, so I thought it would, you know, make you stand out in front of all these wierdos here."

"Torchic, _you're_ one of those wierdos too, you know." Torchic got mad, like always. "Well, I don't tell you how to live YOUR life!" she squawked. ...I had to end this little fight somehow, so I changed the subject. "So, do you want to know how I feel right now?" I casually asked Torchic. She was eager to hear this one-her mood changed in a second. "Yeah! Do you feel special?" she asked. I simply replied, "Yeah, I feel special. _Special Ed…_" Torchic laughed. "Um…I'm sorry to hear that…can we go get ice cream?" I replied with a "Yeah!" wholeheartedly. I forgot all about the 'admirer' issue.

--

We walk down the street to the nearest ice cream shop, and we got, well, ice cream. Except mine was different from hers. I looked at the cone, to see a tag attached to it…

You know where this is going…

It read, "With love from your secret admirer." Oh no, I bet it's from Kirby for sure now…looks like I'll have to refer back to that situation I had from before. Flat-out turning him down…seeing him cry, just one more time...it sounds good to me right about now.

--

In Yoshi's house...

"Hey Yoshi! Nice idea that you engraved a love message on an ice cream cone!" said Kirby, excitedly. Yoshi looked up at him from the table that they were doing their homework on. "Yeah! I just hope she doesn't think that you did it. No offense, but you _look _like ice cream..._yum_..," Yoshi replied, hallucinating a little. "I could go for a frozen treat right now."

...Before Yoshi got any more ideas about 'ice cream', Kirby ate him.

--

**(A/N) Sorry if it got a little off-topic at the end. I just wanted to provide background information on what goes on after school, when Pikachu's not there. But if she had known that the ice cream thing at the end was actually from Yoshi, Kirby wouldn't have suffered through that 'conspiracy' Pika mentioned about turning _him_ down instead. And then he wouldn't have cried. Aww.  
**

**Also, sorry if this isn't really SSB-related, but if you noticed, Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Bowser, Squirtle, Pichu and Jigglypuff are all smashers. The school itself is a place for those who want to _become_ smashers; that's why there are pokemon and other people here, too. That means that they haven't become smashers _yet_; they're just learning. You'll see what I mean when I continue writing! There's a future plot to this.**


End file.
